discordchbfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashton Eskridge
Ashton "Lover Boy" Eskridge (Ashton Eskridge; 25th May 2002 - Present) is a 16-year-old Greek demigod son of Aphrodite. He is currently the counselor of Aphrodite's cabin. Biography 'Early Life' Ashton was born on the 25th of May 2002, Liverpool, Lancashire, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, to Henry Eskridge and his godly parent, Aphrodite. His father was a peer of the United Kingdom through the hereditary title of the Viscount Eskridge, which served to put Ashton into a position of relative privilege prior to his move to Camp Half-Blood. Ashton was Henry's first-born. He was instructed by Aphrodite herself to keep Ashton’s maternal parentage hidden. In doing so, he named Ashton as his legal heir so as to not raise suspicion of his parentage. Ashton went to school in the U.K. and was subject to minor ADHD flares and very subtle dyslexia, as many demigods were. As well as, he suffered greatly from nightmares, but they became worse when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Although he had all this, Ashton is by no means stupid. Each year, he was always listed at the top of his class for all subjects. 'Arrival and Claiming at Camp' WIP Ashton’s claiming was strange, considering his parentage. At a party on the beach hosted by the children of the goddess that would soon reveal herself as his mother, a strange thing happened. A flawlessly perfect clamshell, embedded with jewels and other precious decorations made its way towards the shore; no one thought to notice it, except for Ashton, who was seemingly drawn towards it. In fact, he was drawn from the dancing simply out of the object that’d sparked his curiosity. Hesitantly, he picked it up and examined it for a brief moment. He found that it could be apparently be opened -- it contained something inside. A mirror. Soon, water began to cover his person like a second layer of skin, but it caused no harm to him. He wouldn’t be able to examine it for much longer, as his vision became clouded with a near-opaque pink fog that not only shrouded his vision, but rather his entire figure. As it dissipated, Ashton’s body was no longer there; rather, he had seemingly been teleported far out, on a marine plant-trimmed shell, similar to the birth of the seaborne Aphrodite. From afar, it was somewhat difficult to tell, save for the glistening of the silver. His wardrobe had been entirely changed; now clad in a regal sea-green toga and having the silver cuffs on his biceps that were formed as connecting dolphins. Atop his head was the crown of argent laurels, and a few streaks of the same colour had become permanently dyed within his brownish hair. His claiming came to an ending as the shell delivered him back to the shore, the items obtained during such still in his possession. Social Circle (Probably also to be rewritten) Later, after claiming, he had a brief romantic relationship with a daughter of Eris, Phebe Reid-Jones. Their relationship was problematic in the eyes of others, which led to their eventual separation at the hands of Vincent Salvatore, son of Eros. Despite the relationship blossoming and becoming definitely strong, Phebe’s personal trust issues broke them apart, and not even the ability of a veteran son of Aphrodite could bring them back together. This was the start of the infamous love triangle, which contained Mariella Porter, daughter of Hephaestus, and Alexander Therrien, son of Apollo. Mariella and Ashton had some form of bond during his days as an unclaimed child in camp. Almost naturally, they hung around each other as Ashton also managed to stay around Reese Conroy, the son of Hephaestus that forged Ashton’s personal weapons and armour. Though Ashton didn’t think of it much, Mariella grew to have an attraction to him that wasn’t reciprocated until later on, and at that, it wasn’t for long. On the other hand, the story about the son of Apollo is somewhat similar. Alexander and Ashton had a little dalliance that managed to start at an Ares Cabin party. Josiah Owens’ birthday, to be exact. It was here that the two shared a kiss, and -- quite literally --, the party stopped. Ashton was taken back to his cabin under the spell of Charmspeak by Vivia Woodwork, and then Charmspoken once more to forget the entire event happened. Mariella, now heartbroken after witnessing it, went on an unrelenting crusade to avoid the son of Aphrodite. At first, it didn’t mean much, but it eventually started to take a toll, which compelled Ashton to apologize despite his better judgement telling him otherwise. Personality As a child of Aphrodite, Ashton is an incredibly outgoing, loyal and charismatic individual. From the moment he arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Ashton always tries to make friends, which often proves beneficial as he has a good social circle. He extends his friendly demeanour to all who thinks would be worthy of it, which is essentially everyone - unless, or until, they show that they aren't. In turn, Ashton portrays signs of loyalty and trust. He confides in his friends greatly and expects them to allow him to do the same. This is the reason why once a friend betrays his trust, he isn't ever the one to try and mend the relationship, as was the case with Phoebe. Betraying his trust is betraying the friendship, and vice-versa. Similarly, he exhibits utmost loyalty to his cabin, parent and friends. He'd do anything for them, even going so far as to step out of his comfort zone to see that they are well. Unfortunately, this can be considered a flaw. Being excessively loyal to those who he truly cares about is often hinted at what could lead to his demise because when it comes to caring for those people, there's no stopping him. Ashton can also be moody at times. While he doesn't show this often, the son of Aphrodite can sometimes pick a mood out of nothing, which is caused by his Bipolar II diagnosis that was inherited from his mortal father. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Absolute Beauty/Condition': Commonly referred to as Perfection, this power allows Ashton to look perfect beyond belief. His clothing can never become worn or tattered. This power also makes it so that every person will be even slightly attracted to Ashton, regardless of their sexuality, as many people have shown including Mariella, Aubree and Demetrius. Another power referred to as One-Look is related to one's perfection, and allows Ashton to look at an article of clothing or make-up item and instantly know how to make it look perfect on himself or anyone else. *'Omnilingualism': Commonly referred to as Eloquence, this ability, when initially granted to a child of Aphrodite, allows them to speak either French, Spanish, Romanian, Portuguese or Italian fluently, but only one of them. In Ashton's case, this language is French. He can instantly speak and understand the French language, and even though he can't speak the other languages, he can still somewhat understand them when someone else speaks them. *'Imagination Manifestation': Commonly referred to as Revision, this power, when Ashton is focusing very hard, allows him to change the way an object looks, almost as a trick of light. For example, if Ashton wants to change an ugly light on the ceiling to be a stunning, crystal chandelier, then it would change, but for a limited amount only. *'Plant Growth': Commonly referred to as Roses & Thorns, this rare power enables Ashton to grow roses from the ground around him and at any size he can think of. However, the larger the roses are, the more tiring it can become for him to use this power. The roses will usually spawn without thorns but can have them if Ashton concentrates hard enough. *'Zoolingualism': Commonly referred to as Animals of Love, this power is related to all of Aphrodite's sacred animals (doves, dolphins, swans and sparrows). Ashton can call upon these animals to help him do anything, he can communicate with them, and hence they can also protect him. Equipment Weapons *''Roi des Roses'' (King of Roses): Ashton's Zweihänder, which is a type of two-handed sword. It was reforged by Reese Conroy and has a blood red hilt, gold decor, with the ends of the crossguard being topped with carvings of roses. The blade itself is also decorated in vines with thorns. *''Les Épines d’Aphrodite'' (Thorns of Aphrodite): Ashton's secondary weapons, which are a pair of floral designed daggers. Other Equipment *'Celestial bronze chestplate': The armour is rose gold-lacquered, decorated with roses, vines, doves and sparrows, and has a heart in the centre of the chest with Ashton's initials carved into it. *'Red-plumed helmet': Matches his armour's design and is inspired by that of a Roman Decanus. *'Crown of Silver Laurels': Given to him by his mother, Aphrodite, the crown of laurels holds no real divine significance, except for the fact that it was given by the god of beauty herself. It came with a regal sea-green toga at the boy's claiming. It is because of this that he was assumed as the presumptive Roi de la Beauté. *'Fleur-de-Lys Crown': Gifted to Ashton by Josiah Owens, son of Ares, on Ashton’s birthday, the crown holds no divine significance. Being purely aesthetic, Ashton wears the crown whenever attending things such as parties. *'Rose Quartz Ring': Reese Conroy, son of Hephaestus, and his ex-boyfriend Ivan Flores, son of Morpheus, gifted a ring of gold with Rose Quartz décor. Believed by Reese to be redundant being as Ashton had already been gifted more than one ring prior, Reese had insisted that Ashton allow him to make him another gift. *'Ruby & Rose Gold Ring': Ashton was given this ring by his closest friend and brother-in-arms, Cameron Reyes, son of Apollo. As the name suggests, it is a rose gold ring that contains a ruby gemstone as the centrepiece. Category:Characters Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Alive